


The Way Home

by NoraTao



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraTao/pseuds/NoraTao
Summary: 他们都于归途之中怀念过去。





	The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> 源于黄金圈正式预告片的简单衍生。

 

“……‘我希望你’……”

一根手指点在他嘴唇上：“前面某一句，你知道我最想听见那一句的，宝贝。”

“你真难哄。”他宠溺地咕哝道，将方正的下巴压在青年肩上，“就这一次。‘Eggsy，我在你身上看到了别人曾经说在我身上看到的东西，这些东西是没法教会的。’”

怀里的青年侧过脸吻他：“有没有觉得自己写信技能真的很赞？说得多准确啊，我们就是天生一对。不枉我将这段备份了无数次。”

“比如在高潮时背诵出来？”

“噢闭嘴吧。”Eggsy笑出声，伸手玩弄Harry那头乱糟糟的卷发里的眼罩系带，“今天感觉怎么样？”

“你很久没笑了。”男人只是轻声道，“看看现在的你，多美，笑容赏心悦目。”

Eggsy的脊背忽而绷紧：“你又想起了多少，哈利？”

他确实很少真心实意地露出笑容了，自从Harry消失之后，他大多数表情都只是像同僚一样傲慢、平静、沉稳，连看见裁缝店废墟那时的痛苦与愤怒都隐忍成抿紧的唇角轻轻抽动。而他的Harry，也变得那么不一样……非常不一样，就其自身而言，他忘掉了很多事情，留下了较为严重的后遗症。Harry变得更加暴躁，容易伤到别人和他自己，即使他稍微记起一部分过去、靠近Eggsy之后会柔化下来，也不能阻止他与青年肌肤相亲的时候会伤到后者的可能性产生。

“记起你在黑王子里给我的那个充满好奇的笑容。”男人抚弄他的背部，任由他动来动去将双脚抬起，圈住他的腰，“你在更衣室里偷偷拿走的打火机，你二十四小时里调的那些马提尼。——今天好多了，我不想做什么。”

青年侧过身去吻Harry的眼罩，他看起来迫不及待，嘴唇碰到黑色布料时绿色眼睛快速地眨了眨，然后缓缓阖上：“你什么时候能把那些开衫和旧T恤换掉，还有你这头乱糟糟的毛？虽然我觉得摸起来很舒服就是，至少不用担心你下一秒要顶着它去出任务。”  
“我以为你很喜欢这样的？”

“那不意味我喜欢你被关在海绵房里的那些衣服和类似的，那会让我……”Eggsy干巴巴地说，移开他的唇，向后倾了倾身体捧住男人不像刚被他们发现时那么憔悴的脸，“……让我想起很多，我不喜欢那样。”

“想起我的后遗症？”男人面上露出Eggsy这段休假里再熟悉不过的愧疚神色，“我真的很抱歉，亲爱的，对于你身上的——”

手指又点在他唇上，Harry不得不及时住口，免得咬到他。他的目光稍作梭巡，在青年身体外表游移一番，后者现在穿着居家裤、衬衫和他过去的针织开衫，那件旧衣服显而易见地偏大一圈，松松垮垮的；Eggsy的发型还保留着早上去新总部开会时的模样，一根不落，整整齐齐。他们就像是调换了位置似的，只是Harry简洁随意，远没有Eggsy曾经那样张扬。

“你永远不必对我说抱歉。我只是还不太习惯这样的你……变得太多了，一点准备都没有。”他好像抱怨一样说，朝男人轻佻地眨眨眼，口吻变得有几分像过去的绅士，“两年了。”

“两年了。我都有点后悔把你指导成这样，”Harry说，“我真怀念‘你’。”

“以前还是现在？”在Harry能来得及回答前，Eggsy抬头瞧着墙面上崭新的蝴蝶标本，不旧，都是近几年的新产品，少了很多珍稀品种，就像告别过去一切重来，“这个问题我都觉得没意思，答案不要了。”

Harry沉默了一会儿，深思熟虑似的：“……你变了。”

青年的双腿松开，他从环得紧紧的状态滑到任由Harry用双臂支起自己的姿势，柔软无害：“这句话很伤人，但是我同意。”

“对我来说同样。”

“其实脱光之后都没什么差别。”Eggsy用额头抵住他的，“我还是承认。”

“Eggsy，我觉得我们还是需要谈谈。”

“我们已经在谈了，宝贝。但我们确实都变了，你和我都是。”

Harry琥珀色的眼睛看着他：“有一点没有。”

青年迟缓地笑起来：“是的，就那一点隽永不变。我还是那么爱你，不论你或我变成什么样子。”

他们安静了好一会儿，这个话题就这样结束了，像这几天他们的每一次“谈谈”。Eggsy不是很想去回想他在双面镜看见一个憔悴的Harry、该死的海绵房（就好像Harry会徒手杀了他们所有人，或者会杀了自己，可他还拿着刮胡刀呢，看起来根本没有任何毛病）、满墙的蝴蝶，那一幕完美地打碎他，正如Harry之死令他破碎，他又碎了一次，然后按照最开始那个方式拼拼凑凑，忍不住自己那些不应该在战场上出现的委屈、生气和冲动，可他拼起来了还是那样不复从前。他宁愿去想Merlin举在手里的四十厘米尖刀。

他总在碎裂，为了Harry。他想哭，于是一切过去后他就哭了一场。

你赢了，Harry Hart。Eggsy想，又忍不住凑到Harry胸前将头埋进颈窝。

蝴蝶，一只蝴蝶绕过他的眼角余光。他觉得那是个幻觉。

“我不知道你那么擅长画画。”他说。

“我没时间，然后我有了。”

“你在那个操蛋的海绵房里画了那么多蝴蝶，手枪，却没一点关于我。”Eggsy低声哼道，尽管知道这算无理取闹，“你知道我等了多久……”

“我画过。”

Eggsy呼吸一滞。

“我画过你，很多，一整本。”Harry悄然道，“从你大概二十岁开始 ，现在它们在爆炸里完蛋了。你是画中人，你也是蝴蝶。”

“变态。”

Harry微笑：“如果你想，我还能继续画。”

“他妈的当然想。”Eggsy灵活地从他怀里钻出来，没有理会衣服上的褶皱，赤足踩在地毯上。青年转身望着他，耸了耸肩，一瞬间又恢复成两年前那个在黑王子门口抢别人车的小混混。“你要给我画吗？现在？带上一大群蝴蝶？”

“时间上来说没问题。”

“噢。你有打算画成什么样吗？”

“像你正背着夕阳或朝霞回到我身边，面目模糊不清的样子。归途，大概这样。也许你愿意贡献一下：把衣服都脱了。”Harry耸肩。

“归途，哇哦。你喜欢就好。”青年翻了个白眼，“但你能不能，就是，能不能把我画得像小孩一点？”

“嗯？”

“我想。”

Harry又是看着他一言不发。

“你真的要知道吗？”Eggsy焦躁起来，他的耳垂微微发红，“你真的……？”

“不勉强。”

Eggsy紧紧盯着Harry，双手无措地交缠一块儿：“我——”

他摇摇晃晃的，似乎像瓷娃娃，几乎又要碎了。

“你回来了，”他抬起双手按着自己的双颊，唇角抽动了几下，“我终于又可以放过自己了。”

青年哭了。

 

END.


End file.
